


After The Podium 2015

by ve_zetrax



Series: After The Podium [1]
Category: Motorcycling RPF, moto2, motogp - Fandom
Genre: Friendship, Gen, WhatsApp Group Chat
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 15:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8451550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ve_zetrax/pseuds/ve_zetrax
Summary: Bagaimana jika para rider moto2 mempunyai grup chat di WA ? kerusuhan apa yang akan terjadi?  Berlatar di tahun 2015 :)





	1. Aragon 2015

_Teriknya panas matahari di sirkuit MotorLand Aragon membuat darah spanyol mendidih. Sengitnya pertempuran antara dua rider spanyol memperebutkan podium teratas menarik mata para penonton. Sang pemimpin klasemen sementara, johann zarco harus mengakui gejolak darah spanyol yang mengelilingi sirkuit tersebut…_

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 12**

**New : 1**

**Alex(1)40**

Nice fight tito!!!

Motegi gw bakal bales dendam

 

**Sam22**

“semakin ku kejar.. semakin kalian jauh” /nyanyi

 

**Luis39**

Gw jatoh ah rese

**Alex(2)73**

Lah sama .. gw juga jatoh

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu mah ama abang lu jatoh berduaan /uups

 

**Alex(2)73**

Besok gw ngajak lu kalo jatoh liat aja..

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw pasang luis buat tameng gw

 

**Luis39**

Sialan lu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sabar aja punya temen setim ama dia yak

 

**Luis39**

Sabar banget gw..

Saking sabarnya pantat gw udah lebar

 

**Alex(2)73**

JAJAJAJJA~ apa hubungannya?

 

**Luis39**

Seperti kata pepatah “orang sabar pantatnya lebar” V:

 

**Alex(2)73**

JAJAJAJAAJA~

 

**Alex(1)40**

JAJAJA~ gw kaga pernah denger tuh pepatah lu ngarang ya?

 

**Sandro11**

Ini sirkuit hanya memperbolehkan rider spanyol naik ke podium teratas

 

**Thomas12**

Tp di moto2 bukan spanyol, yg spanyol podium 2

 

**Luis39**

Iya gw ngarang.. puas lu?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Guna gunanya kurang kuat

JAJAJAJAJA~

 

**Axel49**

Ade gw jatoh lagi

**Sam22**

Guna guna.. kyknya gw perlu nih di Silverstone

 

**Jonas94**

Ade lu yg mana xel?

 

**Axel49**

Edgar.. yg mane lagi emang?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Nah iya lu pellet dah tuh sirkuit sam

 

**Dominique77**

Yakali di pellet rins..

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gw darah spayol ngejungkel

 

**Sandro11**

Lu mah ama luis ce es san

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sialan lu ndro

Lah dom.. luh dah bae kan?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu jatoh bukan sama gw yak dom

Gw udahan.. udah kelar urusan

 

**Jonas94**

Iya dom lu dah baekan?

 

**Dominique77**

Udh gw dah baekan..

Iye rins urusan kita dah kelar..

Gw juga tau yg senggol bacok gw siape

Bukan kuning kuning norak lah

 

**Luis39**

Maksudlu kuning kuning norak???

 

**Dominique77**

/not offense dun have much energy lol

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kuning kuning yg penting ternotis

_Tito01 added Johann05_

 

**Axel49**

Johann mana tuh?

 

**Sandro11**

Zarco?

 

**Thomas12**

Johann zarco yg itu?

 

**Jones94**

Ya johann zarco yg ajo motorsport lah..  yg mana lagi..

Lu pada

 

**Dominique77**

JOHAAANN??

 

**Alex(2)73**

ZARCO?

 

**Tito01**

Biasa aja kali lu pada

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ini nomor johann beneran bukan?

Ntar nomornya Laurent lagi

 

**Sam22**

Lu dapet nomornya dari mana to?

 

**Tito01**

Luis

 

**Sam22**

Lu dapet dr mane luis?

 

**Luis39**

Nge stalking johann gw

 

**Alex(1)40**

Oh gitu luis ternyata..

Gw kudu hati hati nih ama elu

 

**Thomas12**

Wahhhhh

 

**Sam22**

Widiwwww kamu ketauannnn

 

**Alex(2)73**

Secret admire hoooo

 

**Mika36**

Ternyata eh ternyataaaaa

 

**Luis39**

Sialan lu pada

Ya kaga lah.. gw dapet dari papi ajo

 

**Sandro11**

Ntar si papi malah ngasih nomor Laurent lagi

 

**Jonas94**

Iya tau tau nya…

 

**Axel49**

Bener kan itu nomor johann?

 

**Luis39**

Beneran deh ini nomor johann…

Masa ia si johann ngubungin papi pake nomor Laurent buat hal pribadi?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Hmm

Hal pribadi V:

 

**Tito01**

Tenang, valid ko td ud gw konfirmasi

 

**Luis39**

Oh jd lu gk percaya ama gw to?

 

**Tito01**

Gw percaya ama lu

Cuman gw gk percaya ama nomornya johann

 

**Axel49**

Tp johann nya mane nih?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ada dua kemungkinan

 

**Jonas94**

Sibuk bebenah buat motegi kali

Kan pengen ngerebut gelar

 

**Axel49**

Apakah kemungkinan itu saudara rins?

 

**Tito01**

Oia.. gelar ya..

Yah poin gw ama dia berapa si

 

**Thomas12**

Lu mah selow ja to

Gk jurdun juga lu naik ke motogp

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kemungkinan pertama : hapenya di pegang Laurent

Kemungkinan kedua : hapenya ketinggalan

 

**Sam22**

Kemungkinan 3 dia gk pegang hape dan ini nomor mekaniknya

 

**Jonas94**

^bisa jadi

 

**Sandro11**

Kemungkinan lainnya, si papi kebolak ngesave nomor Laurent dan johann

Jadi ini sebenarnya nomor Laurent

Dan nomor johann kaga pasang wa

 

**Mika36**

^bisa jadi

 

**Jonas94**

Bisa jadi

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu dari tadi bisa jadi bisa jd mulu jon

 

**Jonas94**

Biarin

 

**Tito01**

Nomor johann zarco ko

Kan udh gw bilang valid

 

**Axel49**

Orangnya maneee

 

**Alex(2)73**

Seboooookkkkkkkkkk

Kali

 

**Alex(1)40**

Mungkin dia lelah ama kita

 

**Dominique77**

Lu doang kali

Gk usah ngajak gw

 

**Alex(1)40**

Siapa juga yg mau ngajak elu

Pedeee

 

**Sam22**

/ngakak aja

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ngakak bayar

 

**Sam22**

Menang banyak lu rins

Mau cepet cepet naik haji lu?

 

**Tito01**

Dia males ngetik kali

 

**Maverick25**

Johann mah emang gitu orangnya

/sok tw gw

 

**Axel49**

Lah ko ada mack?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Sok tau banget lu mack

 

**Tito01**

Iye belom di remove

 

**Maverick25**

Elu mau remove gw?

Tega lu to

 

**Sandro11**

Admin siape ini siapeee

Masa bocahan motogp nyempil di sini

 

**Tito01**

Gw

 

**Mika36**

Gw

 

**Thomas12**

Remove lah remove

 

**Maverick25**

Tega

 

**Jonas94**

Kan mack udh bukan rider moto2 lagi..

Remove lah

 

**Tito01**

Jadi maksud lo taun depan gw bakal di remove gitu?

Cari admin baru?

 

**Jonas94**

Uuppsss

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lah to lu mah remove diri sendiri aja.. admin kan?

Nyadar diri aja

 

**Tito01**

Aturan tadi gw senggol bacok lu ya rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Oh tidak bisaaa

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya nih aturan alex RINS yg jatoh

 

**Alex(1)40**

Oh tak bisaaaa

Kan pas elu jatoh, trus abang lu jatoh..  ade abang akur kan

Lu parah xel, ade lu jatoh lu kaga ikutan

 

**Axel49**

^sialan lu

 

**Jonas94**

Marquez bros sangat akur, beda dengan pons bros yak

 

**Axel49**

Kalo soal jatoh gw ama ade gw end lah

 

**Thomas12**

Bah.. end lol

 

**Maverick25**

Pembahasannya brothers udh kayak wa grup sebelah nih

Oia alex 2..  si cal bilang lu brocom :v

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ciee brocom

 

**Maverick25**

Untung pons bros kaga naik kelas motogp.. bisa dibilang brocom juga :v

 

**Axel49**

Jajajaja~ si cal padahal maennannya ama si kembar

Tp ngatain orang brocom..

Sam, lu suka di katain juga?

 

**Sam22**

Gw mah udh kenyang…

 

**Tito01**

Jajajajajaja

 

**Johann05**

Hahahha

 

**Alex(1)40**

Johann05..

Who are you? Are you the real johann?

 

**Thomas12**

Johann akhirnya muncul

 

**Mika36**

Bukan Laurent kan?

 

**Johann05**

Hahahaha

Bukan lah

 

**Maverick25**

Buktikan

 

**Dominique77**

Yep benar buktikaaannn

 

**Johann05**

???

How?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Backflip.. gk mau tau gw caranya gimana

Lu kudu backflip

 

**Luis39**

Lu gile

 

**Tito01**

Bah

 

**Sam22**

Backflip adalah bukti nyata seorang johann zarco

Ya tapi gimana caranya?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ya gw gk mau tau gimana caranya dia harus backflip buat buktiin ke kita

 

**Sandro11**

Kalo missal dia udh backflip, gimana dia nunjukin ke kitanya?

 

**Jonas94**

Video?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Pideo mungkin..

Pokoknya gw gk mau tau

 

**Maverick25**

^lu nuntut gk bener

 

**Mika36**

Backflip doang mah kata johann gampang

 

**Axel49**

Eh buseh backflip

 

**Sandro11**

Krn gampang dua kali ya johann..

 

**Alex(2)73**

Aseek johannn

 

**Dominique77**

Lu gile ndrooo dua kali XDDD

 

**Johann05**

Hahahhahaha

 

**Tito01**

Hahahhaha ???????

 

**Alex(1)40**

Jangan ketawa doang.. buktinya maneee?

 

**Luis39**

Dih johann cuman nongol ketawa doang

 

**Sandro11**

Trus ilang lagi dah bocah

 

**Jonas94**

Bener ilang

 

**Maverick25**

Johann datang dan pergi oh begitu saja~ /nyanyi

 

**Alex(2)73**

Mungkin lagi backflip?

 

**Luis39**

Trus suruh mekaniknya pideoin gitu?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Mungkin

 

**Sandro11**

Apa si Laurent yg disuruh pideoin?

 

**Jonas94**

Bisa jadi

 

**Mika36**

Bener kata si rins lu mah bisa jadi mulu jon

 

**Jonas94**

Biarin

 

**Dominique77**

Lah beneran si johann gk ada kabar?

 

**Tito01**

Biarin, dia mah emang rider misterius

 

**Maverick25**

Tiap di lintasan pakenya helm mulu yak

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lah semuaaaaanyaaa mackkkk

 

**Alex(2)73**

Si maverick dateng ngerusuh doang

 

**Maverick25**

Biarin :p

 

**Thomas12**

Udh malem lu pada tidur mending

 

**Mika36**

Nah bener

Mending pada tidur

 

**Sandro11**

Ketika sesupuh sudah bertuah

Tidur lu yg dibawah 25 umurnya

 

**Mika36**

Sesepuh? Maksud lo gw?

 

**Sandro11**

yg kepala 3 disini siapa lagi? / uups

 

**Mika36**

Sialan lu.. tidur lu

Yg di bawah 30 tidur

 

**Alex(1)40**

Jiaaaaaa yg udh sesepuh

 

**Sandro11**

Duh jd terasa masih bocah

 

**Dominique77**

^kaga sadar umur

 

**Tito01**

Nah  tidur lu lex..

Masih bocah kan lu

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw udh 20 woy

 

**Jonas94**

Nah iya double alex mending tidur sono lu

Si mack juga

Masih bocah

 

**Tito01**

Pede bgt lu rins

Alex marquez maksud gw

 

**Luis39**

Tau nih si rins pd beut

Kan elu dipanggil rins, yg alex mah si marquez ade

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yaudah lah gw tidur aje

 

**Maverick25**

Ciee bocah akhirnya tidur

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu juga  mack

Lu kan  ma gw seumuran

 

**Mika36**

Pls ya gk usah bahas umur

 

**Sandro11**

Caption tuh yak

Jangan bahas umur

Sesepuh marah

 

**Luis39**

Dan ndroo …tidur ….yg dibawah 30 di suruh tidurrr

 

**Jonas94**

Sip tidur lah yg dibawah 30

 

**Sam22**

Udh udh tidur lu pada

Sebelum sesepuh muncul lagi

 

**Thomas12**

Si johann jgn jgn dah tidur duluan lagi

 

**Mika36**

Sialan lu ndrooo

 

**Sam22**

Lah si johann baru keluar dari motorhomenya

Mau bergadang main togel kali ama mekaniknya

 

**Jonas94**

Kok lu tau sam?

 

**Axel49**

Wah sam

 

**Sam22**

Motorhomenya parkir sebelah gw pls

 

**Tito01**

Si bocah rese pd udh tidur ya?

 

**Axel49**

Entah temen setim gw bukan bocah lagi dan belom tidur

 

**Luis39**

Rins udh tidur kayaknya

Lampu motorhomenya mati

 

**Jonas94**

Temen setim gw juga udh berumur dan belom tidur

 

**Dominique77**

Hemmm

**Tito01**

Oh si alex juga udh tidur tuh kayaknya

 

**Johann05**

Pd belum tidur?

 

**Mika36**

Tau nih disuruh tidur malah melek

Lu sendiri kaga tidur johann?

 

**Tito01**

Gw belom ngantuk

 

**Sandro11**

Lg nonton..

Lg seruuu

 

**Jonas94**

Lg cemesan ama istri tercinta

 

**Axel49**

Lg main pees ama edgar

 

**Thomas12**

Edgar suruh tidur xel..

Parah lu..  ade lu lu ajak bergadang

 

**Dominique77**

Wah yg udh berumur pada bergadang

 

**Johann05**

Tidur ntar..

Masih sibuk

 

**Axel49**

Udh gw suruh dia kaga mau

 

**Mika36**

Lu pada mending tidur sono

 

**Tito01**

Lu mah sibuk mulu

Ampe kaga nongol nongol di wa

 

**Johann05**

Oh itu mah gegara hp ketinggalan to

Males juga gw bawa bawa hape

 

**Dominique77**

^

 

**Sandro11**

Lu kali yg kebelet mau bobo mika..

Yaudah sih bobo mah bobo aja gk usah ngajak ngajak

 

**Mika36**

Hmmm

 

**Thomas12**

Etdah johannn

Percuma lu punya hape

 

**Jonas94**

Jual ja kali ya hapenya

 

**Luis39**

Trus johann nya ilang lagi

 

**Thomas12**

Tuh kan males ngetik kayaknya dia

 

**Axel49**

Lah pada kaga tidur

 

**Sam22**

Makin malam yg berumur makin panas

 

**Jonas94**

^ bahhhhahahahahhahahahahha

Rancu

 

**Sandro11**

Eaaaa sam…

Ehem

 

**Luis39**

Aku masih polos kaka

 

**Dominique77**

Pura pura gk liat wa nya sam

 

**Johann05**

hahahahaha

 

**Thomas12**

Aku gk ngerti kakak sam.. apaan si maksudnya?

 

**Sam22**

Lu semua otak ngeres

Johann lu mah wa ‘hahahaha’ doang

 

**Sandro11**

Lu si yg rancu ngomongnya

 

**Jonas94**

Udh malem maklum otak pada kaga bener

 

**Axel49**

Makannya tidur jajajaja~

 

**Tito01**

Yuk ah gw ngantuk lama lama

 

**Thomas12**

Lu tidur tidur aja sendiri gk usah ngajak ngajak

Kalo podium baru ngajak ngajak

 

**Tito01**

Weeee :p

Menang banyak lu tom

 

**Sandro11**

Ya mending lu pda tidur sana..

Jangan makin malem makin panas

Brabeh

 

**Luis39**

Maksud lu apa ndro? Takut salah paham lagi kita

 

**Sandro11**

Oh tenang, maksud gw seprti yg kalian pikirkan ko

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Sandro11**

Apaan “^” doang?

 

**Dominique77**

Udah ah tidur

Good night mate

 

 

Dan disinilah saya akhiri karena udh kepanjangan…

Sampe jumpa di lain waktu~ tbc~


	2. Motegi 2015

_Race belum berlangsung dan pemenang dari race tersebut belum di umumkan, tetapi johann zarco, the leading champ sudah di tentukan menjadi juara dunia moto2 pada hari jumat, tepat setelah free practice 1 selesai. Race yang berlangsung dalam cuaca mendung tak membuat balapan yang berlangsung di sirkuit motegi tersebut berawan. Fight sengit antara kedua rider Malaysia dengan seorang rider jerman membuahkan hasil yang menganggumkan. Dan sang juara baru di kelas menengah ini berhasil meraih podium teratas, di hari istimewa itu.. semua bergembira menyambut juara yang baru…_

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 13**

**Tito01**

Once more..

Congratulation johannn.. podium and champion

 

**Alex(1)40**

Congrats johannn

Traktirrr~ gk mau tau gw

 

**Alex(2)73**

Congrats johann

Sekk aseek makan gratis~

 

**Sandro11**

Congrats johann

Kalo di traktir mah kaga nolak gw

 

**Dominique77**

Wow selamat ya johann

 

**Jonas94**

Selamat johannn

 

**Thomas12**

Seandainya gw gk jatuh, mungkin kita bisa fight johann

Btw selamat~ jurdun dan podium..

Traktir yeee

 

**Luis39**

Selamat buat rider prancis kiteee

Johann zarco

Gw gk perlu pake hastagg yg  begonoan kan

 

**Tito01**

Gk perlu luis gk perlu

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu yg sabar ya to

Masih ada gw ko yg bersedia fight ama lu di posisi 2

 

**Tito01**

Kok? Gw si rapopo.. gw tau ko johann emang lgi gk bisa di kejar

Tp kalo gw turun tadi mungkin bisa fight ama dia

Well mau gimana? Bahu berkata lain u,u

Selisih poin kita berapa si?

 

**Mika36**

Congrats johann

Kalo mau traktir, jgn di restoran .. kite bakar bakar aje biar rame

 

**Alex(1)40**

17~

Gw kejarrr lu.. Philip island lu turun kaga?

 

**Sandro11**

Bakar si rinsss enak nih kayaknya

 

**Axel49**

Selamat ya johann

Sayang.. gw jatoh.. bête ah mana edgar kaga jatoh

 

**Alex(2)73**

Edgar bales dendam lol

Wah gw suka ide lu ndroo

 

**Axel49**

Nyesek lex

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sabar

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ternyata kalian zombie!!!

Johann mah kaga bakal tega ama gw

 

**Jonas94**

^sok tau

 

**Sam22**

Congrats johann

Wah asik ni ada yg traktir makan

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tau lah gw.. tampang kayak johann mah kaga tegaan

 

**Mika36**

Iya si…  anaknya aja banyak

 

**Alex(1)40**

^thats

 

**Tito01**

Johann mah kasian aja ntar luis kaga ada yg jailin

 

**Luis39**

Gw mah relaaaa noh si rins di bakar

 

**Sam22**

Rins kaga ada dagingnya

 

**Sandro11**

^ bahahhaahahahaha

 

**Maverick25**

Hahhahaha setuju sam

Well congrats johannn

Backflipnya kurang banyak lol

 

**Sam22**

^setuju

 

**Thomas12**

Aturan dia backflip dua kali ngemuternya gitu..

 

**Dominique77**

Yakali tom..

Ntar kalo kaga bisa ikut race gimana?

 

**Axel49**

Posisi 1 kosong berarti

Kandidat terkuat pada k.o

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ada gw jangan lupa

 

**Alex(2)73**

lu turun besok dom?

 

**Dominique77**

Gk tau.. mungkin iya.. mungkin tidak

Lu turun gk to? Gw ngikut aja lah

 

**Luis39**

Lah bisa gituuu

 

**Dominique77**

Bisa donggg

Gueeeee

 

**Sandro11**

Hidup seperti Dominique lah kawan kawan

Mau turun race aja suka suka dia

 

**Axel49**

Hahhahaha

 

**Maverick25**

Johannnn

Traktirann

 

**Alex(1)40**

Iya noh johann sengaja gk buka wa takut di tagih traktiran nih kayaknya

Yep hidup seperti Dominique!

 

**Sandro11**

Lu dah siap di bakar rins?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Sialan lu ndroo

Besok lu yg gw bakar

 

**Tito01**

Lah gw rencananya mau ngikut elu dom

Kalo lu turun gw juga turun

 

**Dominique77**

Lah gw patokannya elu to

Kalo lu mau turun baru gw turun dah

 

**Tito01**

Lah ko gw?

 

**Dominique77**

Kan elu yg k.o duluan

 

**Tito01**

Eh buseeehhhhh

Elu lah . pokoknya gw ngikut elu

 

**Luis39**

*ambil popcorn*

Mending kalian berdua kaga usah turun

 

**Alex(2)73**

*ngunyah permen*

 

**Alex(1)40**

Mau turun race aja ribet.. mending kaga usah turun lu berdua

 

**Dominique77**

Elu lah.. gw kalo gk ada citah dua kurang sreg aja turun

 

**Johann05**

Thanks semua

Hahah teraktiran bisa minta ama papi yg dompetnya agak tebelan hahahhaha

Gk ndroo.. gw setuju ama sam, rins kaga ada dagingnya ntar gk cukup

Haahha /kidding rins

 

**Mika36**

Set johann.. gw bilangin papih nih

Eh tp emang si.. dompetnya papi tebel itu XDDD

Dan gw setuju .. rins kaga ada dagingnya ntar gk kenyang

 

**Johann05**

Hahahhaha

 

**Maverick25**

Papi siapa si?

 

**Sandro11**

Lu anak papi kaga tau

 

**Jonas94**

Parah lu mack.. lu masih ama papi padahal

 

**Maverick25**

Siapa?

 

**Luis39**

Parah banget lu mack

 

**Dominique77**

Wah si mack parah… gk tau papi

 

**Alex(1)40**

Eh buseeehhh gw baru nyadar kebanyakan disini anaknya papi

Lah kalo tauran kalah jumlah nih

 

**Alex(2)73**

Jangan coba coba ngajakin tauran ama anaknya papi lah rins

Kalah udh kite mah

 

**Maverick25**

Papi siapaaaaaa siiii???

 

**Johann05**

Papi = aki ajo mack

 

**Tito01**

Eh iya ini perkumpulan anak didik aki ajo semua

 

**Sam22**

Serasa reunion (?)

 

**Axel49**

Topic bakar membakar udh gk ada lagi ni?

 

**Thomas12**

Nah untung lu ingetin xel

Johann, traktirannya manaaa?

 

**Mika36**

Semua gegara papi

 

**Sandro11**

^gw bilangin papi lo

Mentang mentang lu anak paling tua

 

**Mika36**

Kyknya bakar sandro aja enak ni..

Lumayan berdaging

 

**Johann05**

Kan dibilang, minta papi lah

Ayo dah bakar bakar..

Siapin aja korbannya hahhahaha

 

**Sam22**

Gk nyangka johann lu setuju juga ama ide anak pea

Eh kalian satu asuhan si ya

Serasa anak terlantar gw

 

**Tito01**

I know that feel

 

**Thomas12**

Gw juga uuy

 

**Axel49**

hooh

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw anak siapa si?

Lu anak siapa lex? Kita samaan kan yak

 

**Alex(2)73**

Bodo amat gw pokoknya anak Emilio

 

**Alex(1)40**

Iye deh lu ama abang lu

Apadah kata si Mack si cal bilangnya

BROCOM JAJAJAJA~

 

**Alex(2)73**

Johannn, gw lebih setuju alex rins yg di bakar daripada sandro

 

**Dominique77**

Rins kaga ada dagingnya, kalo ilang juga kaga bakal di cari, si sandro ada dagingnya tapi kalo ilang di hajar papi ntar kita

bisa di interogasi kita

 

**jonas94**

selow kan dia udh gk sama papi lagi.. yg masih ama papi tuh si mack trus johann dah noh

 

**mika36**

udah sandroo aja..

rins masih gw ampunin

 

**sandro11**

lu kyknya dendaman ama gw mika

 

**johann05**

dua rider Malaysia gk di inpit?

 

**Tito01**

Kaga da yg punya nomornya

 

**Mika36**

engga dendam ko.. kalo dendam gw senggol di lintasan ndroo

 

**maverick25**

well member 13

anak papi = gw, johann, sandro, Jonas, Dominique, luis ama mika.. total 7

13-7 = 6

Iya ya kalo dijakain tauran menang jumlah nih

Eh tp kan abang lu dulu anak papi lex

 

**Alex(1)40**

Jd ntar kalo tauran anak papi vs anak Emilio

Si marc galau mau dukung mane

 

**Sam22**

Anaknya Emilio dikit.. kalah jumlah bgt ama anak aki ajo

 

**Thomas12**

Anaknya Emilio yg adenya johann juga siapa dah namanya

 

**Jonas94**

Lu punya ade johann?

 

**Axel49**

Perasaan yg namanya zarco cuman ada atu sepadock

 

**Thomas12**

Bukan ade kandung.. ade senegara.. yg paling muda itu loh

 

**Johann05**

Fabio?

 

**Thomas12**

Nahhhh

 

**Mika36**

Lu nanya nanya bocah mau di apain emang?

 

**Thomas12**

Nanya doang.. suka kebolak gw ama rider prancis yg atu lagi

Siapa dah tuh ade lu juga johann

 

**Johann05**

Jules?

Mereka bukan ade gw

 

**Thomas12**

Nah iya

Ya senegara

 

**Luis39**

Berarti lu ama Dominique ade abang

Senegara

 

**Sam22**

Lah yg spanyol borong dong

 

**Thomas12**

Mbuhhhhhh

Lah iya ya…

 

**Sandro11**

Eh yg finish di belakang gw siapa si?

Syahrin syah?

 

**Johann05**

Syah

Syahrin ama syah beda orang

Syahrin = hafidz.. syah = azlan

 

**Sandro11**

Oh gitu gw kira si syah itu nama belakangnya syahrin

 

**Sam22**

Awas jgn sampe kayak temennya nih author

Nama gw jad dipisah

Sam ama lowes

 

**Axel49**

^edisi curcol ya maz

 

**Sam22**

Hooh

 

**Tito01**

Hahhahaha

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gk jadi traktiran ni?

Johannnn??  
*puppy eyes*

 

**Johann05**

Gk keliatan

 

**Alex(1)40**

^GW SUKA GAYA LU JOHANN

OUR CHAMP

KHANMAAEEENNN

 

**Tito01**

Johann awas digigit si semut merah (baca : abangnya, marc)

 

**Luis39**

Johann si gk salah.. emang dia kaga liat muka lu lex

 

**Maverick25**

Iya traktiran dong

 

**Dominique77**

^lu minta traktiran ama duo Yamaha aja

 

**Maverick25**

Gk berani gw

Kalo ama johann gw berani

Ada papi sebagai  temeng gw soalnya /not offense

 

**Mika36**

Dr td gw perhatiiin, si johann lumayan  sering muncul buat bales

Lu senggang ya johann

Akhirnya di kasih kebebasannn pegang hape ama tim luuu

*terharu gw

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Sandro11**

^ nih orang ^ mele

 

**Jonas94**

Biarin :p

 

**Sam22**

Jadi traktirannya gimana?

 

**Axel49**

Lu ngarep juga sam?

 

**Sam22**

Makan gratis siapa juga yg nolak

 

**Axel49**

Iya si.. gw juga

 

**Luis39**

Jadi.. rins ato sandro yg bakal di bakar?

Johann? Maunya yg mana?

 

**Mika36**

I voted for @Sandrissimo11 untuk menjadi bahan bakar membakar *ala motogp

 

**Alex(2)73**

I voted for @Rins42 untuk menjadi bahan bakar membakar *ikutan mika

 

**Luis39**

I also voted for @Rins42 untuk menjadi bahan bakar membakar

 

**Sam22**

#JohannTraktiran

#Voted @Rins42 atau @Sandrissimo11 untuk menjadi dagingnya

 

**Dominique77**

I voted for @CowCowCow008 untuk jadi dagingnya

Sorry gw bukan sumanto

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yg vote gw dapet hadiah senggolan aduhai dari gw besok di PI

 

**Luis39**

Wow jadi malu eike..

Gw vote lagi deh.. #i vote @Rins42

 

**Thomas12**

I voted for both @Rins42 and @Sandrissimo11 untuk menjadi bahan bakar bakaran

#JohannTraktiran

 

**Luis39**

Uupss hastagg nya lupa #JohannTraktiran

 

**Tito01**

Gw vote samaan kyk Dominique

#JohannTraktiran

 

**Dominique77**

Tuh kan lu ngikutin gw… berarti ntar pas PI gw ngikutin elu..

Turun gk lu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Wow senggolan aduahaiii~

Hastagg dulu lahh #JohannTraktiran

 

**Mika36**

#JohannTraktiran

 

**Sam22**

I vote for @CowCowlah buat dagingnya #JohannTraktiran

Si johann di kasih waktu main ama timnya cieeee *ikut bahagia gw

 

**Tito01**

^hahahhaha

Iya si ya tumbenan dia sering bales

 

**Maverick25**

I voted @Rins42 and @Sandrissimo11 untuk menjadi bahan bakar bakran

#JohannTraktiran

 

**Sandro11**

Terussss yg vote gw kaga ada lagi?

Udh gw siapin rante buat begal padahal

 

**Jonas94**

Serem lu ndrooo

Gw vote sapi moe aja lah

 

**Dominique77**

Sapi moe X’DDDDDDD

 

**Mika36**

Yah kalah sura ya @Sandrissimo11 nya?

 

**Johann05**

Hahhaha

Kebetulan lagi pegang hape aja

Yg vote rins banyak juga ya

 

**Tito01**

Lu mau vote siapa johann?

 

**Johann05**

Dari segi ‘keamanan’ gw si oke ke rins, tp dari segi daging si sandroo emang

 

**Alex(1)40**

‘dari segi keamanan’ ß maksud lu apaan johannn? *peso peso peso

 

**Alex(2)73**

Untung peso bukan pecco

 

**Thomas12**

Wkkk johannn

Pecco mah itu anak moto3

Anaknya si the doctor juga

 

**Johann05**

Kabur ah ntar di begal hahaha

 

**Sandroo11**

Sialan lu johann

 

**Axel49**

Jd johann juga gk bisa milih antara rins dan sandro

Kan lu yg mau nraktir johann, pilihlah

 

**Alex(1)40**

“jangan pernah memilih.. aku bukan pilihannn” *nyanyi ala iwan pales

 

**Sandro11**

“jangan pernah memilih. Aku bukan pilihan~~~~” by Iwan pales

Lah

 

**Alex(1)40**

Loh ko lu ngikutin gw ndroo?

 

**Sandro11**

Dih pede lu

 

**Axel49**

Cie barengan~

 

**Alex(2)73**

Ciee barengan (2)

 

**Tito01**

Ciee barengan (3)

 

**Sam22**

Ciee barengan (4) kyknya dua dua nya aja yg dibakar johann

 

**Johann05**

Hmm boleh

 

**Jonas94**

#JohannTraktiran

Voted @Rins42 and @Sandrissimo11

Ciee barengan (5)

 

**Maverick25**

Nyanyi aja ampe barengan.. cieee

 

**Sandro11**

Lu bocah pergi lu..

 

**Dominique77**

Ciee udh tua

 

**Sandro11**

Tuaan mika :p

 

**Dominique77**

^

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Johann05**

Hahhahaha

 

**Axel49**

Lu ketawa mulu johann

 

**Mika36**

Ntar sandro gw yg potong tenang aje..

 

**Sandro11**

Ciee yg dikatain tua ngambek

 

**Alex(1)40**

Udh malem nih lapeeerrr

 

**Luis39**

Lu laper? Sini gw punya banyak makanan

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tumben lu bae.. ada maksud di balik kusut ni

 

**Alex(2)73**

Biar lu gemuk rins, di potong enak

 

**Luis39**

Nah alex tau aja

 

**Alex(1)40**

Sialan lu..

Liat aja besok

 

**Sam22**

Rins mah di golonggongin aja XDDD

 

**Jonas94**

^ BAHAHAHAHAHAHA

 

**Sandro11**

Rins gelonggongan

 

**Alex(1)40**

Sip udh gw catet

 

**Luis39**

Udh ah gw ..

Atutt di kerjain ama si tengil atuuu.. kabur dulu lah

 

**Tito01**

Iya ya kalo si rins yg ngerjain mah parah

 

**Alex(1)40**

*makan permen*

 

**Alex(2)73**

Untung gw udh bebas dari rins~

 

**Dominique77**

Ehem udh malem.. laper ehem

#ngode

 

**Thomas12**

Ehem.. sama.. laper..

#ngode juga

 

**Sam22**

Ehem lu berdua ngode orangnya kaga ngerti kode

 

**Tito01**

^

 

**Axel49**

Lah biasanya Jonas yg ^

 

**Jonas94**

^

Yah telat XDDD

Ehem.. laperrrr #ngode jg ah

 

**Dominique77**

Dia mah peka to cuman pura pura kaga peka

 

**Thomas12**

Setuju

Laperrr ehemmmm

 

**Maverick25**

Malem malem bakar bakar enak nih..

Laper

#ngode juga

 

**Johann05**

Kalian ini rider atau spy si? Mainnya kode kodean

Hahahahahha

 

**Sam22**

Mereka rider, side job nya spy (?)

 

**Alex(2)73**

Kebolak sam

 

**Sam22**

Oh kebolak XDDD .. hebat juga lu pada kerjanya

 

**Dominique77**

Gw reinkarnasi spy johann

Duh laper ya ngomong ama johann

 

**Tito01**

Ngodeee teruuusss

Lah elu nya aja dimana

 

**Dominique77**

Lah iya ya..

Yaudah buat gw traktirannya khusus ya johann~

Gw tagih kalo liat muka lu

 

**Sandro11**

Buseeehh iya yak si dom kaga ikutan ke jepang

Yesssss jatah Dominique buat gw aja johann

 

**Johann05**

Hahhaha traktiran hanya berlaku hari ini dom

Besokannya angus

 

**Dominique77**

Lu ko tega ama gw johann?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Sekk aseekk beneran di traktir ni

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Johann05**

Jangan ^ mulu jon

Sini dah pada bakar bakar

Mumpung dagingnya dah di bawain noe

Tenang rins, ndroo kalian terbebaskan..

Hahahha

 

**Tito01**

Seriusan?

 

**Johann05**

Serius

 

**Mika36**

Serius ko.. gw udh di tkp

 

**Thomas12**

Lah lu gercep

 

**Mika36**

Td gw lagi keluar liat ada yg bakar bakar eh gw di panggil johann

 

**Maverick25**

Otw

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sip gw juga otw ah

 

**Johann05**

Untuk alex dilarang

Udh jam 12 lewat .. yang di bawah 20 gk boleh keluar

Hahhahha

 

**Tito01**

Gw setuju ama lu johann

Lu bobo aja lex

 

**Dominique77**

Eaaaa kaciaaan alex… cuci kaki cuci tangan gih

 

**Alex(2)73**

Tegaaaa

 

**Johann05**

Ntar gw di omelin Emilio lex

Hahaha

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yg masih bocah ndaaa boleh keluar malem malem

 

**Johann05**

Sebenarnya yg dibawah 21 gk gw ijinin tapi..

Yah kasian gw

 

**Alex(1)40**

Elaahh johann

 

**Maverick25**

Gak masalah gw udh bilang papi~

 

**Jonas94**

Hidup seperti maverick..

 

**Sandro11**

Gk mau gw

Otewee ni johannnn

Beneran kan?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Seriusan gk di bolehin johann TTTT^TTTT

 

**Alex(1)40**

Oteweeeeee gw mah bodo amat kalo situ pons nyariin gw ada axel buat tameng~

 

**Axel49**

^sialan lu

 

**Luis39**

Eh beneran ada dagingnya..

Sini dah lu pada

 

**Johann05**

Becanda lex hahha

Tapi serius.. bilang Emilio dulu gih

 

**Alex(2)73**

Okeee

 

**Thomas12**

Tenang dom, ntar kita share potonya

 

**Dominique77**

Gk butuh

 

**Alex(2)73**

Johann, abang gw mau ikut…

Boleh?

 

**Tito01**

Ciee gk boleh sendirian keluar malem ama emilio~

 

**Johann05**

Sok atuh

 

**Alex(2)73**

Yeyyy

Bodo amat to

 

**Jonas94**

Khanmaeenn dagingnya banyak juga

 

**Sandro11**

Kita share poto dagingnya dah dom..

Ama suara nyessnyesss bakaran gituuuu

 

**Dominique11**

Seterah

Pokoknya gw mau traktiran special pake telor ama johann

 

**Johann05**

Hahhaha

Traktir indomie aja kalo gitu

 

**Dominique77**

Tega lu

 

**Sam22**

Hahahhaha

Yuk ah kita bakar bakarrrr

 

dan disinilah saya mengakhirinya...

TBC~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dan tentunya ini semua FIKSI, hanya imajinasi :)


	3. Philip Island 2015

_Semua pasti setuju jika Philip Island merupakan sirkuit yang indah. Sirkuit yang berdampingan dengan laut ini sungguh menyajikan pemandangan yang luar biasa. Tentu saja, aksi yang disajikan oleh para rider kelas menengah ini juga gak kalah hebat dari pemandangan sirkuit ini. Strong strart sudah di tunjukan oleh rider kebangsaan spanyol yang merupakan rookie tahun ini di kelas menengah. Tentu saja, dari Free Practice sampai Qualifikasi, rider muda ini sudah menunjukan performa yang sangat meyakinkan. Dan hasilnya, podium teratas menjadi milik rider bernama  Alex Rins itu. Sang juara moto2 yang baru, Johann Zarco harus mengakui kehebatan sang rider muda ini. Start dari posisi 7 dan finish di posisi yang sama adalah hasil yang cukup baik baginya, mengingat 2 tahun belakangan ia gagal finish di sirkuit yang menjadi salah satu sirkuit favoritnya ini. Penampilan yang menakjubkan juga disajikan rider berkebangsaan inggris dan italia. Ombak di pantai menjadi saksi beratus putaran kuda besi di sirkuit itu.._

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 13**

 

**Dominique77**

Yah tito pulangggggg.. katanya mau turun~

 

**Tito01**

Berisik lu

 

**Dominique77**

Makannya denger kata gw

Lu si bandel

 

**Tito01**

Katanya lu mau ikut gw kalo gw turun

Manaaaa????

 

**Dominique77**

Hahahay~

Emak gw kaga ngijinin to

Restu emak to inget

 

**Tito01**

Gk percaya gw

 

**Dominique77**

Lu mau gw kasih rekaman suara emak gw di telepon to?

 

**Tito01**

Boleh siniiii

 

**Dominique77**

Ah percuma lu kaga bakal ngarti emak gw ngomong apaan

 

**Tito01**

^ketauan boong nya

 

 

_-15 menit kemudian-_

 

**Sandro11**

Et lu pada yang kaga turun berisik amat

#hidupsepertiDomi to makannya

 

**Tito01**

Berisik lu

Ciee yg ngejungkel jadi bisa nimbrung

 

**Sandro11**

Iya sengaja gw parkirin motor gw di gravel biar bisa nimbrung ama kalian kalian pada

Setidaknya gw Malaysia ikut ya :p

 

**Dominique77**

#thisismafia

Wah lu keren banget ndroo.. race belom kelar udah parkirr motor aja

Kaga di omelin boss lu?

 

**Sandro11**

Ah elah boss gw.. selow

 

**Tito01**

Ngejungkel aja…  pake alibi parkir motor lu ndroo

 

**Sandro11**

^siriiikkkk luuu

 

**Tito01**

Bodo amat yang penting gw naik kelas taun depan

 

**Sandro11**

Iya dah yg naik kelas SOMBONG

Traktir lah enak nih

 

**Tito01**

Ayooooo

Lu dagingnya

 

**Dominique77**

Ngomong ngomong soal traktir..

Si johann mana ni? Mau ingetin traktir gw

 

**Sandro11**

Elah bakar mambakar part 2 ni? Lu kejam amat to, kebanyakan main ama si sesepuh si jadi ketularan

 

**Maverick25**

Traktir traktir~~~~~ gw demen ni yang traktir traktiran

 

**Dominique77**

Dih lu bocah nongol tiba tiba

 

**Maverick25**

Biasa aja kali om

 

**Dominique77**

Emang gw om lu

 

**Maverick25**

Secara biologis si bukan, secara perkawinan juga bukan

Tapi lu kan lebih tua dari gw :p

 

**Tito01**

/tosss lah mack

Gw suka gaya lu

Gw traktir pas kita pulang ke spanyol lah

 

**Sandro11**

Mack si domi kaga TUA, dia cuman brojol lebih dulu daripada elu

Lu mending focus buat race mack jangan ngewa gk jelas gini

 

**Dominique77**

Sebuah logika yang sangat memukau dari saudara sandro cortese

Tapi saudara sandro, apakah anda lupa jikalau anda dan saya brojol di tahun yang sama?

 

**Tito01**

Pfft dasar om om lu pada

 

**Sandro11**

Wah saya sangat amat lupa wahai saudara Dominique kalau kita seumuran

Kalau begitu saya lontarkan perkataan saya tadi pada saudara tito yang brojol lebih dahulu dari pada kita yang om om ini

Jadi si tito itu.. pakde?

 

**Maverick25**

OwO

JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJA~

Bukan gw yang ngomong ya to

 

**Dominique77**

Bukan gw juga

 

**Sandro11**

Lah ko lu gitu dom? Kaga belain gw

 

**Dominique77**

Lu mau bayar gw berapa?

 

**Sandro11**

Lu perjam nya berapaan emang?

 

**Maverick25**

Owww /pura pura gk liat wa nya sandro

/masih kecil belom cukup umur buat liat hal hal menjerumus gini

 

**Sandro11**

Jiahhhh nyadar masih bocah

 

**Maverick25**

Iya dong bocah imut nan manis~

 

**Sandro11**

Amit amit lu mah

 

**Maverick25**

lebih amit amit lu ndroo

 

**Tito01**

Wah ini wa jadi perdagangan gelap gini

Serasa jadi muchikari gw

 

**Dominique77**

Gw dibayarnya permenit ndroo

Kebijakan perusahaan begitu

 

**Sandro11**

Gw jabanin

Berapa tariff lu permenit dom?

Cah lu kurang ajar juga

 

**Dominique77**

€77,777 per menit

 

**Maverick25**

Mahal amat dom

Emang lu seberpengalaman itu?

Fakta ndroo

 

**Tito01**

Lu katanya bocah, tapi wa lu menjerumus banget mack

Tpi gw suka fakta lu mack

 

**Maverick25**

Eh iya..

Anggap kalian gk liat lah. /toss to

 

**Sandro11**

gw pasung lu cah

Lu pasang tariff mahal mahal emang lu berpengalaman banget ya?

 

**Dominique77**

Dijamin puas ama gw

Tanya aja si tom yang udh sering pake jasa gw

 

**Jonas94**

Pantesss lu berduaan mulu

Si robin kaga ikutan  biar threesome –an?

 

**Tito01**

Lah jon ko lu nongol

 

**Jonas94**

Kena paku ban gw

Bengkel mana si nih yang rese ama gw

 

**Tito01**

Lah iya ban lu ko bisa kempes?

 

**Jonas94**

Dibilang kena paku

 

**Tito01**

Seriusan gw

 

**Jonas94**

Ya mane gw tau to

Emang pas race gw liatin ban

Lu juga nanya yg logis dikit kek

 

**Dominique77**

Iye udah sekalian fasilitas berduaan selama beberapa jam sesuai perjanjian itu jon

Ah kaga robin mah jadi dompetnya si tomas

Lah iya ban lu ngapa anginnya ilang secara misterius gitu

 

**Sandro11**

Dijamin tuh????

Ada sertifikatnya gak?

Kalo kaga puas uang kembali yak

Lah jon kalo lu kaga finish, dari jerman kaga ada perwakilannnnnnnn

 

**Jonas94**

Lu pada heran??

APALAGI GWWWWW!!!!!!

 

**Maverick25**

Tarik nafas jon.. tarik nafas…

 

**Tito01**

Selow jon selow

Paku iseng ituu jon.. iya paku jon

 

**Dominique77**

Selow jon..

Iya uang kembali tapi setengahnya .. kebijakan perusahaan ndroo

 

**Sandro11**

Iya jon maap…. Musibah itu jon musibah..

Lu parkir motor di pit… bagus… gw di gravel jon..

Kok cuman setengah dom? Lu korupsi

 

**Dominique77**

Kan setengahnya jatah lu make gw

 

**Axel49**

Baru ditinggal beberapa decade (?) nih wa

Udah jadi kyk gang dolly

 

**Maverick25**

Si tito tuh yang jadi muchikarinya lol

Udah pada kelar ya.. gtg~ mau tancep gassss~

 

**Axel49**

Oh lu to muchikari..

Kemaren polisi nyariin ternyata…..

Iye mack dah kelar

 

**Alex(2)73**

Jadi perusahaan si domi itu sama kyk perusahaannya tito.. hemmm

 

**Maverick25**

Eh lex lu masih bocah gk boleh ngomong ama mikir yang kayak begono

 

**Tito01**

Lu mending pergi dah cah

Ntar lu ditinggal kawanan para rider motogp

 

**Sandro11**

Oh gituuuuuu

Gw diskusi dulu ama tom lah kalo gitu biar gw kaga rugi

Karyawan lu cuman si domi doang to?

 

**Tito01**

Dih ko gw serasa jadi muchikari beneran ini

 

**Axel49**

Lah bukannya emang itu side job lu to?

 

**Tito01**

Mumpung paginas amarilas kuning, besok kalo ridernya menang kibarinnya bendera kuning buat lu ya xel

 

**Axel49**

Lu ngapa si? lg badmood kaga bisa turun?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Kurang kalsium si tito xel

 

**Dominique77**

Lah to lu ko gitu..

Kan lu yang gw andelin jadi ‘sales’ gw. Udh gw bagi  duitnya juga

 

**Luis39**

Tito mah bukan kurang kalsium

Kurang ganteng

JAJAJAJJA

 

**Tito01**

Droo, si luis gw kasih tariff perhari tuh

Murah cuman €300

Berminat gk lu?

 

**Luis39**

Tariff apaan?

Ngerace?

 

**Dominique77**

Kalem kalem dah lu pada ama tito

Mending lu nyekroll ke atas deh luis biar nyambung

 

**Sandro11**

Wah murah tuh

 

**Tito01**

Lu yang buat gw badmood dom

Iye murah mau gk?

 

**Luis39**

Eh sialan lu to

Gw beda ama domi ya

Mungkin itu emang sidejobnya domi

 

**Tito01**

Iya lu beda ama domi

domi ama gw kayak partner, lu kan gw jual

 

**Thomas12**

Nama gw terseret

Ah lu dom kan udah gw kasih bonus kemaren biar diem diem

 

**Dominique77**

yah gw lupa tom

nasi udah jadi bubur.. kurang gede bonusnya tom :p

 

**alex(2)73**

perasaan mood lu kaga pernah bagus to

 

**axel49**

perasaan lu doang lex

kalem lah gw ama tito

daripada gw di jual

 

**luis39**

ya kalo gw di jual juga percuma ndroo

price = pleasure

krn harga gw murah jadi.. yah.. lu tau lah

 

**alex(2)73**

otak gw

 

**Thomas12**

Yaudah besok gw tambahin tapi jangan bilang bilang

Kan lu gw booking setaun dom :p

Lu leave grup lah lex kalo gk kuat

 

**Alex(2)73**

Aku cetlong ko om 

 

**Luis39**

OwO

 

**Thomas12**

To, lu jual si alex juga kaga si?

Gw bayarin si alex

Permenit? Perjam? Gw jabanin

 

**Sandro11**

Lah si domi lu booking tom,  trus nasib gw gimana?

 

**Tito01**

Hem.. si alex masih magang

Gw selundupin aja diem diem lah ya ke swiss ntar

Lu ama luis ndroo

Mau lu iket, pacung, lu penggal juga boleh

 

**Luis39**

BDSM

 

**Dominique77**

Sorry ndroo, gw lupa udh di booking

Set dah to lu kesel apa kesel XDDD

 

**Tito01**

Berisik lu dom

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gw ngadu ke abang gw nih to

Gw minta perlindungan penuh Emilio liat aja

 

**Axel49**

Pfft~

Lu jadi kayak bocah beneran lex

 

**Jonas94**

Et dah lu pada..

Kembalilah ke jalan yang benar wahai rekan rekan se trek ku~

 

**Tito01**

Yg mulai duluan tuhh si sandroooo

 

**Sandro11**

To, lu kalo kesel ama domi ya udah domi aja ngapa seret nama gw?

Tuh domi yang mulai

 

**Dominique77**

Lah lu ndroo yang pikrannya emang kaga bener dari awal

Emang gw ngomong apa

 

**Sandro11**

Liat aja wa lu di atas

Ngerancu

 

**Alex(2)73**

^ketauan otaknya gk bener

 

**Thomas12**

Otaklu ndroo yang kaga bener

Parkir motor aja di gravel bukan di garage

Kan udah membuktikan

 

**Dominique77**

Setuju lah ama lu tom

 

**Thomas12**

#thisismafia

 

**Dominique77**

Yoaah

#thisismafia

 

**Luis39**

Tapi lu berdua kayak beneran ni

Gw jadi curiga

 

**Axel9**

Iya ya gw juga curiga

 

**Mika36**

Udah kelar tariff tarifannya?

 

**Sandro11**

Kan gw mau anti mainstream tom

Wah sesepuh nongol

 

**Mika36**

Lu sekali lagi sebut gw sesepuh, besok motor lu parkir di depan rumah sakit

 

**Tito01**

Nah kan emang si sandroo kaga beres otaknya

Lah mika, dari tadi lu ol?

 

**Mika36**

Iya.. gw liatin aja lu pada masang tariff

 

**Johann05**

Si Lorenzo kaga di invite?

 

**Sandro11**

Kabur ah.. si mika masih dendam ama gw

 

**Alex(2)73**

Kabur yang jauh ndroo

Biar kaga kualat lagi

 

**Axel49**

Kualat?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya kan si sandro  nikung si mika jadinya parkir sembarangan deh

 

**Mika36**

Nah lu tau lex

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya donngsss

Kan gw pake motor lu mika

 

**Mika36**

Oh iya

 

**Luis39**

Dan gw kaga ngarti

 

**Tito01**

Lu punya nomornya gk johann?

 

**Axel49**

Hoooooo

Turun temurun lah ya

 

**Luis39**

Lu ngarti?

 

**Axel49**

Gituu deh

 

**Johann05**

Engga juga

Yang dari italia disini mungkin punya

 

**Thomas12**

Mbahhaha kualat si sandroo

Lah johann lu mabok?

Kaga ada member disini yang dari italia

 

**Jonas94**

Gw kira Lorenzo yang Jorge Lorenzo

Oh si Lorenzo baldasari toh

 

**Mika36**

Lu mentang mentang ban keluar anginya, pala jangan sampe keluar otaknya jon

Masa ia kita invite Lorenzo yang onoh.. beda kelas kaleee

 

**Jonas94**

Gw takut kualat mending ia in aja lah kata kata dari orang yang pengalaman hidupnya lebih banyak dari gw

 

**Dominique77**

Kata kata yang halus sekali saudara Jonas

 

**Jonas94**

Cari aman

 

**Axel49**

Tanya loriz johann

Kan satu nauangan tim

 

**Luis39**

Loris rossi?

 

**Tito01**

Louis rossi

Pls

Bukan loris rossi

 

**Alex(2)73**

Loris bukan Louis

 

**Alex (1) 40**

Loris =/= Louis =/= luis

bedain ya bedain

Ajigile lu dom permenit mahal banget tariffnya

Lu lebih mukegile tom booking setahun

Dompetlu tebel banget kayaknya ya

 

**Luis39**

Elu dateng dateng bahas tariff lagi

Trus loris siapa?

 

**Johann05**

Kan bukan dompetnya si tom tapi robin rins

Loris baz?

 

**Axel49**

Lu bahas tariff lagi rins..

Gw tarifin elu dah

Iye johann Tanya diee kan lu senegara

 

**Johann05**

Gk punya kontaknya

 

**Mika36**

Iya lah dompetnya robin palingan johann.. dia kan medit gituuu ama duit

Lu mah jangan jangan kontak kita kaga di save lagi

 

**Tito01**

Bisa jadi mikaa bisa jadiiiiiii

Lu senegara juga

 

**Johann05**

Hehehehe

Senegara gk menjamin harus punya kontaknya to

 

**Alex(1)40**

Dih gw gk perlu di tarifin ama elu xel, gw udh punya tariff tersendiri

Lu ketawa doang jangan jangan emang kaga nyimpen kontak kite kan?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Tariff lu emang berapa?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lah kan elu tau ;)

 

**Alex(2)73**

Lah kan kalo ama gw gratis rins ;)

 

**Jonas94**

Ko liat yang muda bercanda kayak begini serasa otaknya sudah terkontaminasi

 

**Sandro11**

Belom cukup umur tapi otak ngeres.. prihatin gw

 

**Sam22**

Lah enak banget lu gratis lex

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya si rins yang ngebet ama gw jd di gratisin

 

**Mika36**

Kebanyakan maen ama lu jadi otak mereka kayak lu ndroo

 

**Sandro11**

Lu dendam ama gw kaga kelar kelar apa mika?

 

**Mika36**

Tak ada maaf bagimu

 

**Sandro11**

Gw cuci kaki tidur aje deh mendingan

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kaga gratisan sam

Dia bayar pake dompet abangnya yang tebelan dikit

Dia kan medit duit

 

**Alex(2)73**

Ah elu rins mentang mentang kita udah pisah bongkar bongkar

 

**Thomas12**

Dompetnya marc emang tebel si..

Enak juga lu jadi ade

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gw!!!

 

**Sam22**

Tariff lu emang berapa rins?

 

**Luis39**

Perjam apa permenit kayak domi?

 

**Jonas94**

Lu kembar alex samaan kayak pasangan abu abu swiss

 

**Alex(1)40**

Permenit

€80,000

 

**Dominique77**

Eh buseehh rins lu mau saingan ama gw?

 

**Johann05**

Tenang dom, kan elu punya pelanggan tetap noh si tom

Gw gk sempet ngesave ngesave-in

Lagian hape kadang dimainin Lorenzo jadi susah

 

**Luis39**

Lorenzo mane lagi tuh

 

**Johann05**

Lorenzo felon, anaknya laurent

 

**Tito01**

Adenya si jalko luis

Kasian tuh si sandroo, mika.. maafin lah

Harga lu lebih tinggi dari harga domi rins..

menang banyak lu

 

**Jonas94**

Yg namanya Lorenzo banyak amat.. kider gw jadinya

 

**Mika36**

Let it burn

 

**Alex(2)73**

Eh busehhh segitu berpengalamannya lu ampe pasang tariff mahal?

 

**Thomas12**

Kan elu udah nyoba lex masa lu lupa rasanya

 

**Tito01**

Lex lu ngapa jadi ikutan.. pergi lu pergi

Otaklu jadi kaga bener kan

Lu tom malah nambahin

 

**Alex(2)73**

Udah lama sampe lupa rasanya tom

Iya nih semenjak gw di invite di inih grup otak remaja gw jadi ancurrr

 

**Dominique77**

Yaelah to selow aje kali.. alex kan udah gede.. maklum lah anak seusianya

 

**Thomas12**

^pengalaman?

 

**Dominique77**

Diem lu

 

**Axel49**

Yg penting dah punya katepe ya

 

**Tito01**

Maksud lu

Otak lu gk bener gegara GW nginvite lu ke grup ini???

Gara gara GW?

 

**Mika36**

Gw tendang lah elu dari grup

 

**Luis39**

Aturan lu buat grup “moto2 unity r-18” gitu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Tegaaaaaaaaaa

 

**Sandro11**

Lu pada diem diem aja

Adminnya pada lagi badmood

 

**Sam22**

Si mika kan gegara elu ndroo

 

**Sandro11**

Gk usah diingetin saudara sam lowes

 

**Jonas94**

Si tito kan gegara si domi

 

**Sam22**

Si tito ama domi kenapa emangnya?

 

**Thomas12**

Tegaa lu johannn tegaaa

Nomor gw kaga di save

 

**Johann05**

Hahhaha

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw cuman mau cepet kaya doang to

Tegaa lu johann tegaaaaa

Eh iya nih admin dua pada kaga enak semua moodnya

Mana mantan teman setim padaan

Parah lu lex otak lu

 

**Axel49**

^lu juga rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tapi gw lebih tua dari alex marquez~~~~

 

**Alex(2)73**

Ampuuunnnnnnnn

 

**Jonas94**

Masalah turun

 

**Luis39**

Turun?

 

**Jonas94**

Iye..

Panjang ah kalo di ceritain mah

Tanpa subtitle ntar situ kiwer

 

**Alex(1)40**

Sok tau lu jon

 

**Jonas94**

Mau bayar gw berapa?

 

**Sam22**

Mulai lagi –A-

 

**Alex(1)40**

Bayar lu brp? Seharga bayaran gw permenit

Deal?

 

**Jonas94**

Deal

 

**Sandro11**

Gw bayar lu aja lah jon yang senegara

Biar gampang transaksinya

 

**Jonas94**

Bisa di atur

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tooo titooo

Lu bad mood ama domi gegara turun menurun eta?

 

**Dominique77**

Hooh rins

Kaga denger kata gue dia

Sok sok an strong mau turun

Ujung ujungnya balik juga ke pelukan emak

 

**Sam22**

Lah iya ya.. wah hebat lu dom bisa memprediksi gitu

 

**Dominique77**

Gueee

 

**Thomas12**

#hidupsepertidomi

 

**Jonas94**

Bayar gw lu rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kamar lu nomor berapa jon?

 

**Jonas94**

Gw kaga napsong ama body lu

Bayar gw pake duit :p

 

**Alex(1)40**

Body gw sekuseh jon~

 

**Sam22**

Kaga ada dagingnya perasaan …

Sekuseh dari mana

 

**Mika36**

Pede amat lu ama body rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Harus

 

**Thomas12**

Gw aja yg bodynya lebih bagus dari elu biasa aje rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kan elu udah booking domi tom :p

 

**Alex(2)73**

BUSEEEEHHH LU PADA UDAH OM OM NGERACUNIN OTAK ADE GUEEE

 

**Tito01**

Bukan gw

*tunjuk duo jerman, duo swiss, ama duo paginas amarilas

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ko lu gitu to

 

**Mika36**

Yaelah marc selow bae

Ade lu kan udah gede

 

**Alex(2)73**

iya si...  but he still be my baby brother, mika ;)

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw capture!!!!

 

**Dominique77**

Ko lu gitu to?

 

**Thomas12**

Et dah om om

Gw begal motorlu ntar marc

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sorry

I’m faster than u :p

 

**Sandro11**

Ade lu emang punya bakat ngeres otaknya

Jadi jangan salahin orang

 

**Tito01**

Kan gegara elu ndroo

 

**Alex(1)40**

Berarti sebagai orang yang lebih tua darinya sekaligus teammate nya lu gagal membinanya to

 

**Tito01**

^ngaca

 

**Mika36**

Johann lu nganggur kaga?

Beli molen yuk ah di depan

Iseng gw

 

**Dominique77**

Sukurin lu rins

 

**Thomas12**

Inget moodnya tito lagi amburegul

 

**Sandro11**

Nah senggol bacok dah lu pada di lintasan

Gw ntar jualan redbull

 

**Sam22**

Yg beli bakal dikit ndroo

Termasuk gw yg kaga bakalan beli

 

**Sandro11**

Tega lu sam usaha temen kaga dibeli

 

**Sam22**

Kontrak ndroo

Gw ama monster bukan redbull

 

**Mika36**

Gw juga monster

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sorry td marc ngebajak

 

**Tito01**

Udah tau

 

**Jonas94**

Gk perlu di kasih tau lex kite udah tau

 

**Alex(2)73**

Duh jadi malu gw

 

**Johann05**

Gw nyelow aja mau minum apaan kek

 

**Dominique77**

#hidupsepertijohann

Beli dah tuh redbullnya si sandro ntar johann

 

**Johann05**

Tapi gw kurang suka redbull

Aqua aja lah

 

**Axel49**

Pocari aja sekalian johann

 

**Johann05**

Boleh

 

**Mika36**

Mungkin kalian sudah pada lelah

Malah makin ngelantur

Sono berenang di pantai

 

**Luis39**

Gw otw pantai

 

**Alex(2)73**

Sama

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ikut

 

**Johann05**

Gw mau keliling aja

 

**Mika36**

Nah gw suka gaya lu johann yuk temenin gw

 

**Johann05**

Yowes

 

**Tito01**

Gw di pesawat..

Terjun bebas enak kali ya

 

**Dominique77**

Banget to

 

**Tito01**

Elu aja deh yg gw terjunin dom

 

**Dominique77**

Oh gk bisa.. gw lagi di rumah leyeh leyeh

 

**Thomas12**

Gw ikut lah lu pada

 

 

dan disinilah wa mereka berakhir......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan semua ini hanya FIKSI.. IMAJINASI


	4. Sepang 2015

_Malaysia, sebuah negri yang terletak di Asia Tenggara yang memiliki iklim tropis ini menjadi gerbang seri terakhir ajang balap motor paling bergengsi sedunia itu. Teriknya matahari di udara tropis tak membuat semangat para rider moto2 ini lemah. Podium tertinggi kembali di tempati sang juara dunia baru, disusul rider dari swiss dan jerman. Walau teriknya matahari yang membakar aspal sirkuit negri jiran tersebut, dan asap kiriminan dari negri khatulistiwa di sebelahnya mengelilingi, para rider tetap  menampilkan aksi spektakulernya. Matahari mulai kembali ketempatnya, sang bulan kini berganti menerangi.._

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 13**

 

**Sandro11**

Panaaaaasssssss gileeeeeeeee

Udah malem masih aje panaaaassss

 

**Jonas94**

Tinggal gedein ac nya

Jangan kayak orang susah lu ndroo

 

**Sandro11**

Ac kaga bisa di gedein jon

Yang bener ajeee

 

**Jonas94**

Suhunya lu turunin biar dinginnya makin kerasa

Puas lu?

 

**Sandro11**

Nah gituuuuu baru bener

Puas lah kan kemaren udah gw bayar

 

**Luis39**

Et dah masih aja maen tariff lu pada

 

**Tito01**

Johann kaga backflip? Ko gw kaga liat ya

 

**Luis39**

Backflip ko to

Lu lagi keluar kali pas ntu di tayangin..

 

**Tito01**

Iya si, gw ke belakang pas abis race

 

**Thomas12**

Gw udh nyante tenang aman damai di posisi depan, si johann langsung nikung

 

**Axel49**

Johann kan pinter nikung tom.. awas si domi ditikung johann hahha

 

**Dominique77**

Sialan lu xel

Gw kayak miliknya si tom aja

 

**Axel49**

Kan dah di boking setahun

 

**Mika36**

Mending lu pada keluar cari angin

Otaklu pada meleleh kayaknya

 

**Tito01**

Iya ya si johann songong amat nikung si tom

 

**Thomas12**

Ah domi mah tergantung dompet xel. Si johann kan dompetnya buat anaknya.. tenang gw mah

Emang songong dia.. ama yg lebih tua di sruduk

 

**Dominique77**

Sialan banget lu tom. Lu kira gw cowo apaan

 

**Axel49**

Wah nyadar udah tua

 

**Sandro11**

Jiah sadar umur

 

**Tito01**

Johann emang kadang songong dia

 

**Johann05**

Hahhahaha

 

**Mika36**

lu tiap kali dateng cuman ketawa doang

 

**Luis39**

Hapenya cuman ada hahahha doang kayaknya mika

Bukan qwerty

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Sandro11**

Mulai lagi kebiasanmu jon

 

**Jonas94**

Hidup hidup gw :p

 

**Axel49**

^

 

**Jonas94**

^ ngikut bayar

 

**Axel49**

Belom ada hak ciptanya .. bebas :p

 

**Jonas94**

Gw kempesin ban motor lu besok

 

**Axel49**

gw juga bisa..

 

**sandro11**

brantem dah lu berdua di garage

 

**alex(1)40**

panassssssssssssssssssssss

entah panas cuaca entah panas gegara kelas atas ini

gw kaga bisa bedain

 

**jonas94**

^

Parah lu

 

**Tito01**

Heh rins jangan mulai mulai lah

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gk ada yg italia kan? Nyelow~

 

**Johann05**

Hahahaha

 

**Alex(1)40**

Johann pls besok gw beliin hape baru lah yg ada qwerty nya biar lu nongol kaga ketawa doang

 

**Luis39**

Banyak duit lu rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Banyak lah kan tariff gw permenit banyak :p

 

**Sandro11**

Luar biasa sekaliii saudara alex rins

 

**Axel49**

Duo alex parkir sembarangan ya?

 

**Dominique77**

Iya xel

Akur .. cieee cieee

 

**Johann05**

Hahhahahha

 

**Mika36**

Johann gw banting hape lu kalo ketemu ni

 

**Sandro11**

Sesepuh marah… sesepuh marah

 

**Luis39**

Lu ndrooo masih aja

 

**Mika39**

Gw banting motor lu kalo ketemu ndroo

 

**Sandro11**

Bukan motor gw..

Palingan lu di keroyok tim gw

 

**Alex(2)73**

Ah elah

 

**Tito01**

Lu lagi di motorhome lu , apa di motorhome abang lu?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Motorhome gw to

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ngape lu nongol nongol ‘ah elah’ doang?

Banting dah mikaaa banting beliin yang baru

 

**Mika36**

Kan elu yg mau beliin rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Mewakilkan lah mika…

Masa lu tega ama gw yang masih muda ini

 

**Mika39**

Maksud lu gw udah tua?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kaga om kaga..

Ampuunn dah

Gw kaga bilang begonooo

Jangan lah kita jadi #SepangClas antara spanyol-finland

 

**Alex(2)73**

Mending #SepangClass antara kita aja yu rins

 

**Mika36**

Om?

Gw mah kaga bakal nendang elu atau nyenggol elu.. gw begal elu mah

 

**Alex(1)40**

Daripada sesepuh terdengar sangat tua mending om..

Nyadar umur aja lah om ya

Serem amat di begal..

Ayo lex.. mau dimana???

 

**Thomas12**

Johann kita kaga ikutan #sepangclass juga ni?

Biar kekinian kyk kelas atas gituuuu

 

**Johann05**

Eh sorry hape kebawa si Lorenzo jadi daritadi dia yang nimbrung disini

Oh boleh tom

Kita ulangin racenya biar lebih dramatis lagi gimana?

 

**Dominique77**

Kok bisa kebawa ade lu?

 

**Johann05**

Iya ketinggalan di pit  tadi

Trus di temuin Lorenzo dan dimainin dulu sama dia

 

**Tito01**

Ya ampuuuunnn johaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Jadi dari kemaren hape lu nginep di pit ?

 

**Mika36**

Besok hape lu di rante ya johann.. lu mah kebiasaan

 

**Alex(1)40**

Eh buseeehh johannn

Percuma ntar gw beliin hape kalo ditinggal tinggal mah

 

**Dominique77**

Johann si.. tanpa hape hidup nyelow

 

**Jonas94**

#hidupsepertijohann

Tp kalo gk ada hape gw kaga bisa kabarin bini ama anak gw

 

**Sandro11**

^

 

**Axel49**

Et johann

 

**Johann05**

Biasa aja kali

Namanya juga orang lupa

 

**Luis39**

TERLALU

 

**Mika36**

Lu mah bukan lupa.. emang kaga niat pegang hape

 

**Thomas12**

Pls johann

Kan elu sering kelupaan ninggalin

Boleh tuh kita ulang

Ntar gw kasih lu senggolan menggoda~

 

**Sandro11**

Abis senggolan aduhai milik rins

Sekarang senggolan menggoda tom

 

**Johann05**

Semenggoda apa nih senggolannya? Haha

 

**Mika36**

lu jangan ikut ikutan anak anak sableng itu lah johann

Kasian papih ntar

 

**Dominique77**

Apa hubungannya ama papih?

 

**Mika36**

Kalo anaknya otaknya kaga bener

Ntar adenya juga kaga bener

 

**Jonas94**

Secara kaga langsung ade kite juga kan ya

 

**Mika36**

Iyee makannya..

Lah.. Gw anak tertua disini dong

 

**Sandro11**

Lah baru nyadar terTUA

 

**Mika36**

Lu kaga gw anggep sebagai anaknya papih

 

**Sandro11**

Ah nyemplung ke kolam renang aja lah gw

 

**Jonas94**

Abanggggg~ hahahha

 

**Johann05**

Selow mika

Abang mika? Hahha

 

**Thomas12**

Pls ya untuk para anak aki ajo.. gw bukan anak aki ajo pls..

Menggoda banget johan

Lu pasti demen

 

**Tito01**

Nama grupnya perlu gw ganti jadi “reuni keluarga besar ajo?”

Anak aki ajo semua elaah

 

**Maverick25**

Boleh to bolehh

Lu parah rins.. kasian alex

 

**Alex(2)73**

Gw nyelow aja lah mack

 

**Alex(1)40**

Oww menggoda~

Jadi sekarang lu godain si johann tom? Domi dikemanain?

 

**Luis39**

Johann bilangin papih suruh si marc biar kalem kalem aja kaya yg di Suzuki toh

 

**Maverick25**

Gw?

 

**Luis39**

Iyee

 

**Maverick25**

Ko papih di seret seret?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Abang gw bekas anaknya papih marc

 

**Maverick25**

Oh gituu kita saudaraan dong lex..

Ya saudaran saudaraan .. gitu…

 

**Alex(2)73**

Elu doang ama marc gw kaga

 

**Alex(1)40**

alex maunya saudaraan ama gw

 

**tito01**

*ngunyah popcorn aje lah gw

 

**Luis39**

Lah berarti gw saudaraan ama rins ama axel juga dong

 

**Axel49**

Ko gw?

 

**Luis39**

Kan gw ‘anak’ babeh lu juga

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lah iya ya baru nyadar gw

 

**Axel49**

Amit amit gw punya saudara kayak lu pada

Mau saudara kandung ato saudara saudaraan

 

**Johann05**

Yakin banget lu tom gw bakal demen

 

**Thomas12**

Dijamin johann

Gimane? Race ulang?

 

**Dominique77**

Oh jadi gitu tom.. lu godain si johann?

Gw seorang diri kurang memuaskan?

**Johann05**

Serasa jadi orang ketiga gw

 

**Sandro11**

Parah lu tom

Udah booking domi setahun tp masih godain johann

 

**Thomas12**

Back-up  an???

 

**Mika36**

Eh buseeh lu tom

 

**Axel49**

Ehem back-up an

 

**Jonas94**

Khanmaaaeeennnn

 

**Johann05**

“jgn pernah memilih.. aku bukan pilihan~” hahhaha

 

**Dominique77**

Oke cukup tau tom

 

**Thomas12**

Hahaha iya dom

For your info aja

 

**Maverick25**

Ciee johann direbutin rider swiss

 

**Alex(2)73**

Menurut kalian pada, tindakan si om tadi bener apa salah si?

 

**Johann05**

Bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan mack

 

**Maverick25**

Ya kirain lu demen si tom johann

 

**Tito01**

Eh alex nanya kaga ada yang jawab

Kasian tuh lagi ngegalau

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ngapa nanya begono? Lu galau lex?

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya.. kasian gw abang gw di gituin

Gw galau yg bener menurut kalian siapa?

 

**Sandro11**

Menurut gw yang bener ya si johann yang minta race ulang

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Axel49**

Lu yg bener jon.. jawab bukan “^” gitu

 

**Maverick25**

Jadi emot tuhh xel

 

**Luis39**

Yg bener ya gwwwww

 

**Alex(2)73**

Seriusan ish -_-

 

**Tito01**

Lu pada dah….  kaga bercanda iniiii!!

 

**Mika36**

Menurut gw

 

**Alex(2)73**

Menurut lu?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lah bener race ulang.. gw setuju

Biar gw bisa sruduk

 

**Luis39**

Motorlu aja parkir sembarangan rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw senggol aduhai lu besok di kandang

 

**Alex(2)73**

Pls dong

 

**Mika36**

Kalo kata gw ya.. salah dua duanya

Jadi lu kaga usah pusing lex

Abang lu salah, om juga salah

 

**Dominique77**

Salahkan gravel yang berkrikil

 

**Thomas12**

Ini semua salah sandrooooooo

 

**Jonas94**

^

Setujuuuuu

 

**Tito01**

Kalo menurut gw pribadi ya lex..

Abang lu terlalu ngotot dan si om terlalu esmosi

Jadi gw setuju kata mika kalo dua duanya salah

 

**Johann05**

Jangan saling menyalahkan, intopeksi diri sendiri aja

 

**Sandro11**

Sungguh luar biasa kata kata dari saudara johann zarco ini

Caption tuh JANGAN SALING MENYALAHKAN TAPI INTROPEKSI

 

**Mika36**

Sedeppp bener kata kata johann

 

**Tito01**

Johann teguh?

 

**Dominique77**

Adeeem bener kata kata lu johann

 

**Thomas12**

Super sekalii johann teguh

 

**Jonas94**

Iya deh saudara johannn

 

**Axel49**

Ademm tenan saudara johann komentarnya

 

**Luis39**

Caption tuh lex

 

**Alex(1)40**

Mantab sekaliii johann.. adeeemmmmm

 

**Johann05**

Iya makannya jangan lah ada dusta diantara kita

 

**Jonas94**

Superr sekaliii

 

**Maverick25**

OwO johannn superrr

Mantabbb

 

**Johann05**

Menjernihkan pikiran sambil berendam di air dingin sepertinya terapi yang bagus

 

**Mika36**

Oke johann mulai ngelantur

 

**Dominique77**

Lu kali johann yang perlu menjernihkan pikiran

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu laper johann?

Lu beda kalo lagi laper

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iye johannn

 

**Tito01**

Jangan bilang hapenya dimainin lagi

 

**Johann05**

Apa yang telah terjadi biarlah menjadi masa lalu. Focus untuk race di Valencia, tinggalkan masalah di sepang.. bagaikan asap yang menyelimuti sirkuit sepang yang perlahan menghilang.. #sepagClash ini juga harusnya seperti asap itu. tak perlulah di bawa sampai ke Valencia

Kasian orang spanyolnya

 

**Axel49**

SUPEEERRRR SEKALIII JOHANNN

 

**Luis39**

*ancungin 10 jempol

 

**Alex(1)40**

^ tanganlu jempol semua

 

**Tito01**

Serem amat

 

**Mika36**

kata katanya johann luar biasa…

johann bukan tuh?

 

**Maverick25**

Eh buseh hapenya johann di bajak lagi X’DDDDD

 

**Thomas12**

Seriusan mack?

 

**Maverick25**

Iya.. lagi pada kumpul kumpul di motorhomenya johann

Hapenya di pegang si brad, Miguel ama karel X’DDD

 

**Johann05**

Ya elah mack lu mah ember

 

**Sandro11**

Buseeehhhh lu bertiga iseng amat

 

**Johann05**

Lah salah sendiri abang johann hapenya di tinggal~

 

**Alex(1)40**

Percumaaaa gw muji johann

Ternyata bukan johannn

 

**Johann05**

Kata kata gw baguskan?

 

**Mika36**

Siapa lo?

 

**Johann05**

Siapa hayo~~~

 

**Mika36**

Gw bilangin papih liat aja ntar

 

**Johann05**

Udah tua masih ngaduan.. malu ama umur

 

**Maverick25**

Gw tau itu siapa X’DDD

 

**Johann05**

Sshhh~

 

**Axel49**

Gw juga merasa sia sia muji johann

 

**Luis39**

Tertipuu pantess ya

 

**Dominique77**

Pantes apaan?

 

**Luis39**

Johann kan kaga mungkin komen urusan beginian tiba tiba ngeluarin kata adem

 

**Mika36**

Sialan luuu

Eh cah siapa tadi yg bales

 

**Alex(1)40**

Buseehhh

Siapa tuh yg berani ama mika selain sandro??

 

**Sandro11**

Bukan gw yg ngajarin ya mika

 

**Jonas94**

Johann yang ngajarin lagi

 

**Maverick25**

Mau bayar gw berapa om?

 

**Dominique77**

Bisa jadiiii

 

**Maverick25**

Bisa jadi gila yg ada dom XD

 

**Mika36**

Gw bayar full

 

**Tito01**

Kaykanya johann baru menyadari hapenya ilang lagi ni

 

**Luis39**

Dasar anaknya papih ajo

 

**Axel49**

Lah elu juga luis

 

**Luis39**

Kan sekarang gw lagi jadi saudara lu xel

Lg jadi anaknya babeh pons

 

**Axel49**

Amit amit gw punya saudara kayak lu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Tapi kata kata johann (salah yang bajak hapenya johann) ada benernya juga si

Gw berendem aja lah dulu

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ajak abang lu biar intropeksi diri

Seperti kata kata diatas

 

**Johann05**

Sorry kebajak lagi

 

**Tito01**

Bodo amat johann

 

**Mika36**

Terakhir kali yang bajak siapa?

 

**Johann05**

Gk tau mika, mereka bertiga soalnya ngerumunin

 

**Maverick25**

Menghapus jejak~

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu mestinya bangga saudaraan ama gw xel

Orang kyk gw sangat amat jarang terlahir

Taun depan gw bareng ade lu

 

**Sam22**

Luar biasa sekaliiii saudara johannn

Baru buka wa liat wa dari saudara johann adeemmm hati ini rasanya

Pas sekroll kebawah

Ternyataaaaa

Sia sia gw muji elu

 

**Jonas94**

^

Br nongol

 

**Sam22**

Hape gw mati tadi

 

**Tito01**

Semua juga merasa sia sia

 

**Mika36**

Gw pitis lah mereka satu per satu ntar

 

**Johann05**

Hahhaha

 

**Sam22**

Ketawa mulu lu jon

 

**Alex(1)40**

Jangan bilang di bajak Lorenzo lagi

 

**Johann05**

Enggga ko

 

**Dominique77**

Hoo mack juga pasang tariff

 

**Maverick25**

Hooh gw juga ikut kekinian~

Tp tariff gw lbh mahal dari rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu mau cepet kaya?

 

**Maverick25**

Iya lah.. emang lu doang

 

**Mika36**

Berapa? Gw jabanin

 

**Maverick25**

Tergantung usia.. makin tua makin mahal :p

/kaburrrr

 

**Mika36**

Et lu gw pitesssss ya cah

 

**Johann05**

Hahhahha

 

**Mika36**

Johan lu gw begalll beneran ni di valencia!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dan semua ini hanya IMAJINASI belaka :)


	5. Road to the grand final Valencia 2015

Personal Massage (PM) between Dominique77 (garis miring) and Tito01 (tebel)

 

-15/10/2015-

 

_Lu turun to?_

 

**Iye, lu kaga turun?**

**Katanya mau turun kalo gw turun.. mbuuh**

 

_Yaelah emak gw kaga ngijinin…_

_Lu serius mau turun?_

**Iye gw serius.. udah nyampe di Philip island pula**

 

_Lu cape cape in diri aja ke PI, mending lu tiduran aja dirumah.. bangun bangun juga lu balapan di motogp_

 

**Eh sialan. Gw mau turun ko lu yg ribet. Kalo lu mau turun ya turun aje dom**

_Kaga, gw mah denger kata emak..  lu percuma turun_

_Palingan ntar lu juga balik lagi ke spain_

 

**Sok tau lu**

_Serius gw.. liat aja ntar_

 

-16/10/2015-

 

_Kan udeh gw bilang to, mending lu tiduran aja dirumah sambil nunggu musim depan kaga percayaan si lu ama gw_

 

**Sialan lu**

**Iye dah apa kata lu bae…**

**Gw mau pulang dulu**

 

_Kan.. ujung ujungnya balik juga.._

_Makannnya denger kata gw_

 

**Mbooh**

 

-22/10/2015-

 

_Lu turun to?_

 

**Menurut elo?**

 

_Menurut gw? Mau bayar berapa kalo gw jawab?_

 

**Kalo gw turun emang ngapa?**

 

_Kaga, gw cuman mau bilang kalo lu turun.._

_Percuma.._

_Palingan lu balik lagi ke spanyol~_

**Iyeeeee gw dengerin kata kata lu**

**Puas lu**

 

_#thisismafia_

 

**#bantaimafia**

 

_#luantimafiaya_

 

**#gwbencimafiangapa?**

 

 

-4/11/2015-

 

**Lu turun dom?**

 

_Lu turun kaga?_

 

**Kalo gw turun, elu turun?**

 

_Iyeeee_

**Gw turun. Lu?**

 

_Sama.. ini gw udh nyampe_

 

**Seriusan lu mau turun?**

 

_Dua rius gw.._

_Ngapa emang?_

 

**Cape capein jaa mending lu bae bae dirumah**

**Ntar juga lu palingan cuman jadi tim hore buat teammate lu doang**

_Sorry gw gk kyk lu_

_Udh clear besok turun~_

 

**Ya liat aja ntar**

 

_Sok tau bgt lu. Kaya lu kaga aja ntar_

 

**Sorry gw udh pulih 90% :p**

 

_Masih ada 10% :p_

 

**Yaudah kita liat siapa yg bakal balik pulang~**

 

_Deal_

 

-6/11/2015-

 

**Kenapa saudara Dominique?**

**Gk mau ikut fp3 besok?**

_Kenapa saudara tito? Miss me already?_

 

**Amit amit gw missing u mah**

 

_Hohohohoho_

 

**Hhohohoho**

**Kan… udah gw bilang, kaga percayaan si elu**

**Kan.. sekarang lu cuman jadi tim hore buat robin ama tom doang**

_Mbuuhhh_

_Mendinglah gw nyemangatin teammate gw, biar semangat_

**Hoho kasian**

**Makannya denger kata gw**

**Ngeyel si lu**

 

_Oke 1-1 puas lu?_

**Puas lah gw**

**#thisisspaiinnn!!!**

_#bantaispain_

 

**#ucantdothatmate**

 

_#nothingisimposible_

 

**#notherealwaysposibleinthatwords**

 

_Sakarapmuwae lah to_

 

**hohoho**

 

 

-last seen-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIKSI


	6. Valencia 2015

_Seri terakhir musim ini akhirnya di gelar. Sekali lagi, Red Flag harus di kibarkan di sirkuit yang betempat di Spanyol itu. kali ini, Hafizh syahrin, rider dari negri Jiran yang harus menjadi korban. Pertarungan sengit kembali terjadi antara Alex Rins dan sang juara dunia tahun lalu, Tito Rabat. Seperti mengulang race di Aragon, rabat tampil memukau dengan kemenangan yang akhir di kelas menengah tersebut. sang juara dunia yang baru, Johann Zarco sekali lagi harus tunduk pada gejolak darah spanyol di tanah spanyol.._

**WA Grup : “MOTO2 UNITY”**

**Member : 13**

 

**Mika36**

Si domi dateng ke Valencia cuman jadi tim hore doang?

 

**Tito01**

Iyeee mika.. ngeyel dia.. udh gw bilangin padahal

 

**Sandro11**

Asalkan bukan jadi tim hore lu om gk masalah

 

**Mika36**

Oh sekarang lu ganti panggilan gw?

 

**Sandro11**

Iyeee kasian sesepuh ketuan rasanya

Lagian lu kan mau angkat kaki dari sini

Perlu admin baru ni

 

**Mika36**

Wlw gw out, nih wa tetep gw pegang

Lu gw tendang ni dari grup

 

**Sandro11**

Gw minta tito inpit gw lagi :p

 

**Johann05**

Oh iya taun depan ditinggal mika

 

**Mika36**

Jangan sedih johann

 

**Johann05**

Engga ko biasa aja

Cuman .. jadinya si tom yang paling tua disini dong

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Axel49**

Johannn XDDD

 

**Thomas12**

Sialan lu

 

**Sandro11**

Lah si mika masih nangkring disini johann

Masih jadi yang tertua dieee

 

**Mika36**

Gw catet aja lah.. catet aja kelakuan lu pada

 

**Alex(1)40**

Pfft~ yaelah mika, baru juga kita satu lintasan, udah pergi aja lu.. bakal kangen gw

 

**Mika36**

Sok manis lu rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Kan gw emang manis

 

**Maverick25**

Amit amit

 

**Alex(1)40**

Wah mack...

parah tuh om, masa lu dibilang amit amit

 

**Jonas94**

^

 

**Luis39**

Wah rins lu mau ngatain aja pake orang lain sebagai tameng

 

**Maverick25**

Et maksud gw elu yang amit amit

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tuh om mika.. parah bgt si mack bilang lu amit amit

 

**Mika36**

Gw catet.. gw catet pokoknya

 

**Sandro11**

DICATET saudara saudara

 

**Dominique77**

Biarin gw jd tim hore.. buat penyemangat teammate gw

Biar pada on fire semua…

 

**Sam22**

Jangan begitu lah.. gw kaga punya teammate

 

**Johann05**

Sama sam

 

**Sam22**

Setidaknya lu ada si 3 bocah itu jadi tim hore lu johann.. gw kaga

 

**Thomas12**

Biarlah dom pada sirik..

Mereka sebenarnya mau disemangatin ama teammatenya cuman terlalu gengsi..

#SwissMafia

 

**Dominique77**

Yoiiii kita kan the best teammate!

#SwissMafia

 

**Sam22**

Lah bukannya emang lu udh di boking tom setaun dom?

Ya gk aneh kalo lu jadi penyemangatnya

 

**Thomas12**

Nah betul sekali saudara sam..  plus plusnya di booking setahun tuh ya gitu

 

**Jonas94**

Luar biasa sekali saudara tom.. dapet bonus plus plus

 

**Axel49**

Lah sam kan elu ada ade lu si alex

 

**Luis39**

Gw si amit amit jadi tim horenya si tengil yang atu itu

 

**Alex(2)73**

Welcome back tito to the podium

 

**Tito01**

Tengkyuuu lex.. lu doang yang ngasih gw selamet

Lu dimana?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yaudah kalo lu kaga mau, gw mau ko jadi tim hore lu..

Perlu gw pake pakean cheerleaders gitu?

 

**Luis39**

Amit amit

 

**Alex(1)40**

Mika.. parah mika..

Si luis juga ngatain elu

 

**Mika36**

Gw catet di buku hitam nama lu rins

 

**Maverick25**

Begal aja mika.. begalll

 

**Alex(1)40**

Atuttt~

 

**Alex(2)73**

Motorhomenya marc to

**Johann05**

Lu kaga jadi makan makan ama anak motogp mack?

3 bocah rusuh maksud lu sam?

 

**Maverick25**

Mbuuh

Gimana mau di traktir johann?

Panassssssss

Bukan abang lu lex

 

**Sam22**

Yg penting lu dah di traktir ama johann .. ye gak?

Rasanya beda xel. Mana ade gw kan gk selalu ngikut gw

Mabahhaha 3 bocah rusuh? Emang serusuh apaan si mereka?

 

**Maverick25**

Iya si sam

Ciee sam mau punya teammate

RUSUH BANGET SAM!!

Lu gk liat ampe wajahnya johann frustasi gitu ngadepinnya XD

 

**Tito01**

Oh yg sabar ya lu berdua

#yoestoyconmarc ko

 

**Alex(2)73**

tengkyuuuu

 

**Dominique77**

Ciee sam kesepian

Cari pegangan lah sam

 

**Thomas12**

Jadi kanan kiri oke gituu

Kyk gw

 

**Jonas94**

Oh jd domi di anggep ni?

 

**Thomas12**

Gw boking setaun kan

 

**Luis39**

Tuh gw rela lu ama rins sekandang sam

Tuh dia mau ko nyemangatin elu.. pake kostum cheerleader lagi

 

**Maverick25**

Sedep bayangin rins pake rok mini trus bawa bawa hore horean gitu

Bagus pasti lu rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu kyknya lebih pantes mack

 

**Sam22**

Rusuh banget kaykanya mereka. iya si.. gw tadi liat si johann lagi pusing ngadepin mereka hahaha

Ah ogah ah kalo rins mah

Kaga nepsong gw... dia pake leather aja gw kaga nepsong

 

**Alex(1)40**

Lu gw senggol aduhai dulu kayaknya

Biar nepsong ama gw

 

**Sam22**

Amit amit

 

**Alex(1)40**

Mika.. si sam parah.. ngatain lu amit amit lagi

 

**Mika36**

ingetin gw untuk pasung rins kalo ketemu dia ya

 

**sandro11**

okeh komandan

 

**mika36**

sekalian ingetin gw buat gantung sandro

 

**jonas94**

kalo inget ya mika

 

**tito0**

sip

 

**maverick25**

gw ingetin mika

 

**luis39**

OKE KOMANDAANNNN!!!

 

**Axel49**

Widiww mikaa.. okelah

 

**Sandro11**

Kok gw juga?

 

**Sam22**

Kalo inget gw ingetin, kalo engga ya… yasudah~

 

**Johann05**

Kalo niat ingetin

 

**Jonas94**

^

Kalo niat

Kyknya lu kaga pernah niat apa apa kecuali yg berhubungan ama balapan johann

 

**Sandro11**

Gk usah di niatin johann

 

**Tito01**

Lu mah kaga usah niat niatin dah .. percuma

 

**Mika36**

Gk perlu johann.. gw tolerir lu ko

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ko lu tegaa ama gw..

Lu mah kaga usah di niatin johann, ujung ujungnya juga lupa

 

**Thomas12**

Busehhh johannn

Gk usah diniatin lah

 

**Dominique77**

Kalo inget ya mika..

 

**Johann05**

Hahahha

@sam : lu liat gw dimana?

 

**Sam22**

Kan box gw sebelah eluuuuuuu

 

**Johann05**

Oh iya ya hahaha

Lupa

 

**Mika36**

Kan gini aja lupa

Apalagi suruh ngingetin

 

**Tito01**

Sabar mika..

Lu kan tau si johann emang begono

**Mika36**

Iyee gw tau

Untung aja johann masuk jadi anak papih

 

**Sandro11**

Gw kan juga anak papih

 

**Mika36**

Kan lu  gk gw anggap

 

**Sandro11**

Lu tega maat ama gw

 

**Thomas12**

Kemaren yang bikin kata kata adem siapa johann?

Suruh dia bikin lagi buat si alex noh

Kasian gw

 

**Alex(1)40**

Hati hati lex lu jadi incerannya si tom

 

**Thomas12**

Gw udah puas ama domi seorang ko rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Wahhhhhh kyknya domi memuaskan banget ni

 

**Thomas12**

SHANGAT

 

**Luis39**

Price = pleasure ya

/hohoho

 

**Dominique77**

Iya lah

 

**Johann05**

Antara Miguel ama binder.. soalnya hanika gk mungkin

 

**Maverick25**

Binder

Gw yakin diaaaa

 

**Johann05**

Serius mack?

 

**Maverick25**

Gk mungkin hanika ama Miguel soalnya

 

**Johann05**

Hemmm

Berat ke binder si emang

 

**Sam22**

Kayaknya tampang hanika ama Miguel kaga meyakinkan amat ya?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Rusuhnya itu loh sam

 

**Sam22**

Dasar anak anak muda

 

**Maverick25**

Dasar orang orang tua

 

**Luis39**

Siapa aja yg masuk daftar orang orang tua lu mack?

 

**Maverick25**

Siapa ya

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yg lebih tua dari mack lah luis.. masa yg lebih muda

Lu kaga masuk itungan dong

 

**Thomas12**

Ko lu mulai keliatan rese si mack?

 

**Mika36**

Gw catet

 

**Luis39**

Gw pasung lu rins

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw lari~ gw sembunyi~

 

**Axel49**

Wah sialan lu mack

 

**Sam22**

Gw kaga tua tua amat ah

 

**Mika36**

Maksud lo sam?

 

**Sandro11**

Awas sam.. sesepuh ini rada sensi soal umur.. padahal kaga bahas dia tapi dia ngerasa gitu

Baperrr

 

**Mika36**

Taun 2016 jonas bakal kaga punya teammate nih

 

**Jonas94**

Yah.. sedih dong gw?

Balik lagi jadi teammatenya axel lah

 

**Axel49**

Lu kayaknya kaga bisa lepas dari gw

 

**Jonas94**

Lu kan blm bayar gw

 

**Luis39**

Wah parah lu xel

 

**Maverick25**

Kebanyakan maen ama cal jadi begini

Harap maklum ya

 

**Sam22**

Gw bilangin cal loh

 

**Maverick25**

Yahh ngaduan nih si sam -3-

 

**Tito01**

Sejak kapan ni wa jadi prostitusi an begini

 

**Dominique77**

Sejak sandro menyerang

 

**Sandro11**

Gw lagiiii

Bobo aja lah gw

 

**Mika36**

Awas ntar kaga bangun

 

**Sandro11**

Diem aja lah gw

 

**Jonas94**

Johann lu di acara fim award ngapa jalan lu kayak abis di sunat si? Celana lu kekecilan?

 

**Johann05**

Iyee

Celana gw di tuker ama bocah bocah rese

 

**Tito01**

Kasian bener idup lu johann

 

**Alex(1)40**

Si mack juga jalannya kek jalko

 

**Maverick25**

biarlah

 

**Johann05**

ya gpp lah kalo celana, daripada sepatu gw di umpetin ama hanika

masa gw pake sendal ke acara itu

 

**sam22**

jadi misteri lu suka pake sendal gegara sepatu lu di umpetin?

**Maverick25**

Sabar johann

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tau gitu gw pinjemin lu celana gw johann..

Hidup lu menderita amat.. untung dah berakhir

 

**Johann05**

Iya

Hahha

 

**Jonas94**

Sabar johannn sabar

 

**Luis39**

Jangan mau di pinjemin celana dari rins

Celananya kayak boyben

 

**Maverick25**

Kan rins mau bikin boyben

 

**Alex(1)40**

Ama elu kan

 

**Thomas12**

Wah nganggur jadi pembalap lu mau ngartis jadi boyben?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Hooh.. itung itung kill the time lah yak

Lumayan..

 

**Maverick25**

Oh iya ya..

Kita mau bikin grup boyben barengan ya

 

**Axel49**

Siapa aja tuh anggotanya?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw, mack, jack, enea, ama hanika

Masih di buka lowongan lagi ko

Tapi yag usianya 22 tahun kebawah :p

 

**Dominique77**

Boyband apa grup tawuran tuh?

Anak anak rusuh semua

 

**Maverick25**

Aku gk rusuh ko dom..

Aku kan anak baik baik

 

**Thomas12**

Kan elu udah terkontaminasi cal

 

**Dominique77**

Kalo gitu kita #swissMafia juga bisa bikin nih

 

**Thomas12**

Bisaaa lah.. apasih yg gk bisa dilakuin #swissmafia?

 

**Johann05**

Dan kalo itu beneran terbentuk, gw kaga mau nonton konsernya

 

**Luis39**

Jgn johann.. yg ada kita cuman buang buang uang dan waktu untuk hal sia sia

 

**Alex(1)40**

Yaudah lu gw blacklist luis

Awas ya tiba tiba jadi wota terselebung

Ngidolin kita

 

**Mika36**

Mau bgt lu di idolin ma orang

 

**Alex(1)40**

Siapa si yg gk mau

 

**Luis39**

Amit amit

 

**Axel49**

Pfft~ wota

 

**Jonas94**

Wah gaswat kalo rider ada yg wota

 

**Dominique77**

Gk dong jon.. bagus malah

 

**Sam22**

seru tuh kayaknya

 

**jonas94**

bagusnya?

 

**Dominique77**

Ya bagus.. tinggal kita lemparin aja idol mereka ke sirkuit

Pasti mereka langsung berenti balapan

Mau ngidol sambil selpie

Trus begal deh satu Satu

 

**Tito01**

Wow

Keren juga ide lu

 

**Johann05**

Wow

 

**Thomas12**

Pinter juga lu dom

Gk sia sia gw booking lu setahun

 

**Mika36**

Hoo bisa bisa

 

**Luis39**

Mbahhahaha khanmaen

 

**Sam22**

Supeeerrr

 

**Axel49**

Brilliant

 

**Maverick25**

Jenius

 

**Alex(1)42**

Bisaaa bisaaa

 

**Jonas94**

Widiwwwww

 

**Dominique77**

#thisismafia

 

**Tito01**

#bantaimafia

 

**Thomas12**

#mafiawayofthink

 

**Jonas94**

#thisisgrupwa

 

**Mika36**

#johanntraktiran

 

**Luis39**

#spainmafia

 

**Axel49**

Hastag lu gk enak luis.. lg panasss soalnya

 

**Sam22**

Hastaggnya mika XDDDD

 

**Johann05**

Lah kan udah di traktir mika

 

**Mika36**

Belom dua kali

 

**Maverick25**

#johanntraktiranpart2

 

**Johann05**

Jangan ikut ikutan dah mack

 

**Maverick25**

Biar di traktir

 

**Johann05**

Minta ama yg jurdun di motogp lah

 

**Maverick25**

Dibilang atmosfernya kaga enak

Wa aja jadi tegang gitu

 

**Johann05**

Hmmm

 

**Mika36**

Sabar ya

 

**Axel49**

#johanntraktiranpart2

 

**Jonas94**

Gk nolak gw kalo di traktir

 

**Sam22**

Sama jon

 

**Jonas94**

/tos lah

 

**Sam22**

/toss balik lah

 

**Luis39**

Gw juga kaga nolak

 

**Alex(1)40**

Gw juga

 

**Johann05**

Minta traktir rins lah.. kan dia rookie of the year ama runner up

Mack juga ni

 

**Mika36**

Sip tiga orang bakal traktir

 

**Tito01**

Kenyaanggg

 

**Sam22**

Nampung ko perut gw tenang aja

 

**Jonas94**

Sip ah kenyang ni

 

**Sandro11**

Gk nolak gw kalo di traktir mah

 

**Thomas12**

Asiikkkk 3 orang…

Puas ni

 

**Dominiqe77**

Ah johann lu masih utang traktiran ama gw.. jadi triple ya ama bunga nya :p

 

**Sandro11**

Wih lu mainnya foursome XD

 

**Tito01**

^mulai

 

**Jonas94**

Fivesome dia mah

Si domi mau dikemanain?

 

**Thomas12**

Busehh banyak amat

Cape gw

 

**Dominique77**

Gw ambil mack lah kalo gitu

 

**Maverick25**

No wayyyyyyyyyyy

 

**Alex(1)40**

Busehhhh 5some mah mana enak.. ada yg 2 ada yg 3

 

**Johann05**

I’m out

 

**Sam22**

Intinya traktiran dari johann, mack ama rins TITIK

Mau lu pada ‘main’ setelahnya ora urus gw

 

**Mika36**

Setuju lah

 

**Tito01**

Yg penting traktir

 

**Luis39**

Hooh

 

**Jonas94**

Sip

 

**Sandro11**

Sama lah

 

**Dominique77**

Cape lah.

Yg penting traktir

 

**Thomas12**

Bisa di urus

 

**Maverick25**

Mbooh

 

**Alex(1)40**

Traktir gk ya???

 

**Alex(2)73**

Traktir lah

 

**Tito01**

Tuh.. alex mengharapkan

Traktir lah ..

Kasian dia

 

**Alex(2)73**

Iya nih..

Lu pada tega ma gw?

 

**Alex(1)40**

Tegaa gw mah

 

**Maverick25**

Biasa aja gw.. tegaaa ko..  ama elu doang mah

 

**Sam22**

Tp johann engga

 

**Alex(2)73**

Kejam lu pada.. sedih gw padahal kita satu katepe

Iya johannn doang yg baee..

Ya johann ya traktir

 

**Johann05**

Errr gw perasaan kaga bilang ya atau engga

 

**Mika36**

Anggep aja iya

 

**Axel49**

Satu katepe gk menjamin lex

 

**Alex(2)73**

Tegaa

 

**Johann05**

Gw traktir deh

Yg satu katepe ama gw :p

 

Dan sebelum rider ini pada rubah katepe mereka menjadi biru-putih-merah.. saya sudahi After The Podium sampai di sini~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semua chapter disini terinspirasi dari balapan yang berlangsung, sisanya FIKSI.. hanya imajinasi dari saya :)

**Author's Note:**

> Dan tentunya ini semua FIKSI, hanya imajinasi :)


End file.
